Graduation day (The Fuffy Version)
by Marrick
Summary: Buffy must take on Faith to use her blood to cure Angel but is experiencing strange doubts, which lead to lesbian romance. Thus making things even more confusing, right before the ascension. set in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

It was Graduation. It was in the air, everyone was saying their goodbyes, everyone was asking for yearbook signatures. Everyone except Buffy. Buffy just didn't feel the connection. To the school, to her schoolmates, to anything at all really. It was a strange feeling that had been growing in her stomach over the last few weeks. Ever since she and Faith had stood up on opposite sides of this ascension thing, Buffy had had a bad feeling in her gut, like something was just soo wrong. And Angel! Angel was leaving, after graduation, he'd said. Now, even worse, if possible, Angel had been shot, and only slayer blood could cure it. She was on her way there now, just caught up reminiscing. Now, Buffy was standing in Faith's room. She took a moment, just to bask. Faith looked so good. Wait, what? Buffy shook her head. Had to clear her mind, had to save Angel. So he could leave anyway… NO! She had to… Had to… Buffy fell silently to the floor. Her heart physically hurt. She took some shallow breathes and when she rose, Faith was waiting for her. "Hey, is he dead yet?" Faith asked with a smile. "No," Buffy said, wiping away her tears. "There's a cure." "Really, Damn! What is it?" Faith asked, thinking to herself, she must have missed something. "Your blood." Buffy answered simply. "So, you here to drain me? You know you'll never take me alive." "Not a problem." Buffy responded, trying to quell the emotions within her. Faith rubbed her breast, or, no, her heart, and circled around Buffy. They threw out some more talk then, "Give us a kiss." Faith said with a smile, and Buffy punched her in the face. Faith responded in kind. They fought for several minutes, throwing each other into walls, smashing each other with solid objects. Kicking each other, punching each other. They were both quite skilled. Until finally Buffy was leaning over Faith with her own dagger. She wanted to plunge it in, but couldn't. She just couldn't. She tried again. The tears started to flow. In an explosion of grief, she threw the dagger away, and collapsed onto Faith instead. The tears just wouldn't stop. Faith just lay there; she had absolutely thought she was going to die. She ran her fingers through Buffy's hair. "Buffy," she asked, calm for the first time since the fight had begun. "How did we get here?" Buffy's answer was unintelligible in her state. Faith ran her fingers over the back of Buffy's neck, through her hair, pulling it back, and finally finding her face. "Buffy, why is Angel so much more important than me?" Buffy raised her head, her face in a state. "I'm sorry Faith. I never had any siblings; I didn't know how to share, least of all, the slaying. I have to save Angel, so he can leave. Then you'll be dead and I have to fight the mayor, alone, so my friends can live, and they can leave. Oh god! I'm so sorry." Faith cupped Buffy's face with her hands, and tilted Buffy's face towards hers. "It's okay Twinkie, I did some bad things. Finish it, for me. Gotta go out with a bang." Faith pulled out a blade, and offered it to Buffy. As Buffy reached for it, their mouths connected. Instantly, the blade was forgotten. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths at once, stroking each other. As Buffy grinded her body against Faith's, she was crying again. This time though, it was happy tears. She had wanted this so badly. Why had it taken this long to figure this out? She slowed down, taking time to enjoy tonguing Faith. She began to smile as flicked her tongue inside Faith's mouth more sensually. "Oh GOD! Buffy!" Faith moaned as Buffy began to start working her way down Faith's neck. Suddenly, Faith shoved Buffy off. Buffy looked around confused, did Faith not want it too? Her questions were answered when Faith picked up a clear cut crystal glass of Cognac and waved it at Buffy temptingly, as she sat down on her bed. Buffy rose to her feet, took off her coat, shoes and socks, and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Faith. Just as Buffy was wrapping her thighs around Faith's waist, Faith brought a finger to her lips, silencing any questions Buffy might have asked. She opened the cognac, placed her left hand up Buffy's shirt, and opening Buffy's mouth with her right, poured it in. Before Buffy could lick her lips, Faith slid her tongue in, and they tasted the Cognac together. Buffy slid her hands up inside Faith's shirt and groped her gorgeous boobs. Faith smiled and slid her other hand inside Buffy's shirt too. Together, they pulled off each other's shirts, but Buffy wasn't satisfied there. She reached around, and undid Faith's brawl, groping Faith's naked breast first with her hands, then her tongue. Faith bypassed Buffy's breast, and undid her legs from around her. She undid Buffy's pants, and slid her hand in. Buffy moaned as Faith slid her fingers inside her. By the time the vampires showed up, Buffy and Faith were eating and licking each other out and moaning almost religiously.

These vampires had just walked into what could possibly be the worst scenario ever. Two sexed up slayers with adrenaline flowing. Oh yea, and surrounded by splintered wood and a field of broken debris too. After the customary twelve seconds it took to dust them, Buffy and Faith stood nude covered in funeral ashes. Buffy took a moment to enjoy Faith's glistening body when it hit her. Angel. She was here for Angel. As Faith watched Buffy's face with growing worry, Buffy was bombarded with all the memories if stupid drama Angel had brought into her life. She couldn't sleep with him or he'd turn evil, the mayor's speech about him ruining her life, the no sunlight thing. She was just as suddenly struck with a thought. It wasn't worth it. Let him leave, but to let him survive to leave… Buffy didn't even have to look at Faith to make the choice, there was none. She turned to faith, who was halfway towards the bed to get her clothes. "Faith, come with me. Please?" Faith shook her head. "No, B. Look, I love you, or I think I might anyway, but no. I won't give of myself to feed that _thing, _and I won't go to watch you do it either." Buffy smiled as she walked over to get her clothes too. "Will you come with me to watch me kill him?" Faith spun around. "What? Are you saying you'd kill soul boy?" "Yes," Buffy responded without a moment's thought. "I don't know if it's the strength of what we've done here, or that we're both slayers, or just if we're soul mates or something. But well, it's like this. Angel has given me lots of gifts. Rings and crosses. They're all meant to tie us together, but the chords keep breaking. I've never given him one thing. Not one, and what we did here tonight, all the chords are cut Faith. I choose you. I love you also. Come with me. Besides, with as powerful and sudden as this all was, I'm guessing this has happened before, and Giles knew about it." "You think the watcher is hiding something?" Faith asked, curious now. "Let's go find out."

At the Sunnydale High library, the scoobies kept switching between research and checking on Angel. Everyone froze as Buffy and Faith all but waltzed through the doors, holding hands. "Buffy!? What's she doing here?" Willow asked, scared for Oz behind her. "Umm Buffy, may I have a word with you?" Giles asked as he came down the stairs by Angel. "Hi guys!" Faith said, with an awkward wave. Buffy walked right over to Angel. "How's he doing Giles?" "Well he's getting worse Buffy, but I'm guessing you already know that. Look, can we," "No," Buffy interrupted. "Faith, stay by me. So tell me Giles," Buffy turned her full attention towards him now. "Me and Faith had an interesting experience just now. Any guesses what?" Giles took off and cleaned his glasses. "Buffy, I don't know what you mean by bringing a known enemy in.." "Lover." Buffy interrupted again. "She's my lover now. We started fighting, then there was crying, then lots of adult content. Any ideas as to why?" Giles dropped his glasses as she spoke. His hands shook as he bent to pick them up. He started to say something, and then stopped. "Ughh. The "Twin Flame" scenario, I'd imagine." Everyone, Faith included, froze. "So, there is an explanation. Care to share?" Everyone was now watching Giles now, and he looked like he had just aged ten years' time in thirty seconds. "It's happened before. Four hundred years ago. A slayer died, then came back, after fulfilling a death prophecy. She ran into another slayer, bonded with her, and the watcher's counsel had them killed for corruption and sin." Oz now took this moment to speak up. "So, what kind of sin exactly?" "And why exactly?" Xander blurted in as well. Giles sighed. "Sinful fornication." Buffy and Faith looked abashed. "So you're telling me, the counsel executed them for being Lezzies?" Faith said angrily. "I'm sure that's not exactly what," Willow started to say. "Yes." Giles cut her off. "The counsel has always been a bit too, uh, old fashioned for my taste as well. You see it all comes down to biology." Giles started to get out a dry erase marker for the dry erase board, but Buffy cut him off. "Look, is this (She put her arm around Faith) permanent?" "Yes. In fact, it's actually the norm. It's why I sent Kendra off as soon as she was done helping us. I didn't want the two of you joining. I didn't know how the counsel would react if it happened again." Giles eased himself slowly into a chair. Buffy was starting to understand. "SO when Faith showed up, you wanted to contact her watcher immediately to send her home, but she was dead, leaving her no choice but to stay, making it inevitable that," "Twin Flame." Giles said simply. "Honestly, if you didn't kill one another soon, this was just a natural reaction." Everyone was sitting now. "But why?" Faith asked. "What did I do, or not do?" "Nothing." Giles sighed. "Look. It delves into very complicated matters, but as you kids say, it boils down to this. Buffy, like all slayers, doesn't need a man in her life to create new life. All she needs to do is die. It could be said, theoretically, that the next slayer, in this case Kendra, is actually therefore here daughter. (Everyone's mouths fell opened). And so on and so on. In the unique situation like with Buffy, death prophecy and all, she's been removed from the slayer line, yet remains a slayer. That's why Faith was called when Kendra died. Faith's the current Bloodline, Buffy is a new bloodline, in these unique cases, the "Twin Flame" scenario comes into play. Over time, the slayer's lack of shall we say, physical intimacy, has led to another hunger being born to replace it, if ever at all. It only comes into play when the "Twin Flame" comes to pass. Two slayers simultaneously." Everyone just let this sink in for a moment. Until Willow spoke up. "So you're saying Buffy has to choose between Faith and Angel? Not a tough choice, is it?" She said with a sarcastic smile. "No," Giles said as Buffy got up. "I fear it's really not." As everyone looked on, Buffy grabbed a wooden chair, broke off a leg, walked over, and staked Angel in his comatose state right then and there. He awoke for just enough time to look surprised, before going to ash. The silence deepened as Buffy looked at the stake, dropped it, and went back to sit down by Faith again. "Like I said, it's really not." Giles said sadly. Everyone, even Faith stayed quiet for a moment to honor their friend. "So what about Faith? Is she still with the Mayor or…" Xander left the question open-ended. Buffy took Faith's hand. She can stay with me, if she wants to." Faith smiled at this, and squeezed Buffy's hand warmly. "If Buffy can Kill Angel just like that," Faith gestured to the pile of ashes on the table behind them. "Then screw Mayor Wilkins the third. Buffy's all the family I need." After a moment, all nodded that this was acceptable. 'Okay Faith, what can you tell us about the ascension?" Faith smiled. It felt like home again already.


	2. Graduation Day Sex Family Issues

_Tuesday 2:37 P.M (27 hours until ascension)._

Buffy Summers was walking down the Hall with Willow Rosenberg, talking about the strange lack of explosion during having, "The talk" with her mother last night. _Narrator's note:__ I do not personally claim any kind of experience with this personal "Problem" But, I have to imagine that walking into your house and telling your mother, particularly a mother who has, "Waved the slayer pride flag" as Joyce Summer's once said, that due to unforeseen magical circumstances, you are now a lesbian, and also soul mates with someone you once described as, "A raving psychotic 5 by 5 mass murdering psycho!" is probably not the best way to break the news. As I said, no prior experience, but to those who have, we'll have to defer to your expertise. That being said, narrator's code, keep it real!_

Inside the Sumer's home, Buffy sat on the couch and tried to think up small talk. Joyce stared off into space as if thinking something. She then nodded to herself as if deciding something and went into the kitchen, stopping only to ask Buffy if she would like anything to drink. Buffy immediately started panicking seeing as how her mother had not answered the bombshell of information Buffy had just dropped in her lap. "Oh my GOD," Buffy thought to herself. "She's going to kill me! No but she can't kill me. Not because I came out of the closet! I'm sure I read that somewhere! Oh! On my birth certificate. I think there was an amendment about how it's not legal to murder your child just because they go gay due to a mystical dual murder induced destiny infused on two beings who are accidently thrown in together during their travels! No, wait. That's too long. Maybe there was an coddle added? Is that the right word? Coddle, codley? Those amendments to wills, but you know birth certificates. (Yes, she was rambling). Maybe an amendment to the constitution, on outwardly gay kids being offed by their parents? No, wait. I think I just read somewhere recently that gay marriage is just now going before the Supreme Court. No state wants to be the first to legalize it, so there's probably no amendment yet. OH! But she knows I'm a slayer. She knows about magic. What if she uses magic to kill me? She's probably going to use magic to kill me, and blame it on a demon attack because I'm the slayer! With the watcher's counsel having killed them the last time this happened, they won't look twice at it! I should call Faith, and warn her!"

Thankfully, Joyce took this moment to silence Buffy's near heart attack. "Buffy? I said would you like anything to drink?"" "Um… Something without Belladonna in it?" What was that?" "Um, I said, ice water please?" Buffy was finally starting to calm down, Joyce then spoke. "I'm okay, really Buffy." Her mother held her hand as Buffy drained the ice water with record breaking speed. "The thing is, at my work, when all the ladies are talking about their kids being doctors or secretaries, I can't really brag to them that my daughter's the slayer. But throw out that my daughter recently came out as gay, and she's dating someone of questionable morals? Now that's something I can complain about to my girlfriends. By which I mean my co-workers." She added quickly. She gave Buffy a wink, and Buffy finally calmed down. At least enough to laugh at her mother's bad joke. "It's just was there any way to prevent this Buffy?" Her mother asked she knew, not out of scorn, but rather concern. "Not really. It was literally balanced on a knife's edge. Either one of us kills the other, or we make love." Buffy shrugged, then froze, realizing, she'd just confessed to sex. Her mother fixed her a stare. "Hmm." Was all she said for a moment. Then, "Just tell me this, are you sure you're safe with her Buffy? You told me some awful things about Faith." Buffy nodded. "Yes mom. I'm safe with her. It's the mayor, he's the evil one. He's also like the only decent father figure Faith's ever had, so yes, there will be some emotional things coming up. But I believe Faith is ready to face them with me."

"So, wait, you asked your mother for something without a porn star in it?" Willow asked her, as she finished her recount. Buffy Slid to a halt so fast, she almost fell right over. "Willow, how in the hell do you know Belladonna is a porn star?" Buffy asked very sweetly. Willow froze now too. ? "How the hell do I know that?" She almost screamed. Buffy looked into Willow's eyes and, should almost see, the gears turning. But nothing was connecting, or maybe the gears had been stripped of all the teeth, and right now only two metal rings were spinning very fast. Buffy was sure for a moment she could see steam coming out of the young red head's ears. Then after a moment, "STEVE!" She shouted triumphantly. Buffy tapped her chin, waiting for anything that made sense. "Uh, I mean, Steve. He's this drummer replacement that Oz hired when one of their band mates got sick last month. He spent the whole after party time back stage, and bragging about watching porn. Especially this one like Latino chick, or was she Mexican? Possibly African. Anyway, her name was Belladonna. Oz said she was really dirty because she did like multiple guys at once, which is disgusting! Not the guys, the multiple. Not that Oz watches porn. Or at least that I know of. Though if he did, it would probably be like a nature documentary, because of his wolf. Some of that stuff gets pretty hairy." Willow said all of this in her usual ramble, which Buffy could now see, was very cute. No wonder Oz liked when she rambled. Buffy was just thinking about the need to keep her emotions more in check, when Willow asked, " How did you know she was a porn star Buffy?" Buffy smiled mischievously. "Oh that's easy, last night, I watched porn." As Buffy started to walk away, Willow's mind really did explode now. Her body twitched, her eyes bulged, and (probably because of the magic), her hair just suddenly popped straight up as if the hallway had experienced a case of flash Zero G! "WHAT THE HELL! BUFFY! YOU WATCHED, mgrummhh." Buffy had covered her mouth before she finished that sentence at the top of her lungs. People were already staring. Willow's eyes followed Buffy as she looked around for an empty classroom, wanting desperately for an answer. In a second, Buffy opened, grabbed Willow, shoved Willow through and closed behind her, the door to a nearby room. Ironically, this was the AV room, where Buffy had been watching porn last night. Once inside, "Okay Buffy, what do you mean you watched, you know!" "Okay, okay. First, just cool it will you?" Buffy tried to calm Willow down. "It started with Giles last night. (Giles? Shush..) He was telling me that those who suffer the twin Flame scenario can sometimes develop a dangerous co-dependency. I know, it means you need each other so bad, you can't function alone anymore." Buffy explained quickly. "So I ask him, how do I avoid that, and he says, "You need to focus on the facts of why you're in love with Faith, not just that you are." And yes Willow, there are a few reasons." "Like what?" Willow asks, clearly unable to think of any? "Like the fact that we have similar experience with the slaying. Or the fact that she can be sweet, when she wants to be. Or the fact, that I can be a be a bit of a prude sometimes, I admit it. So the fact that she can let go and have fun, shake me out of my comfort zone a little, well that's pretty alright, if it's with the right person." "Oh, I see. I guess that makes sense." Willow said thoughtfully. "So anyway, I tell Giles I might like to do some research on the computer to help me deal with this whole female intimacy thing, and he agrees without any fuss and gives me his administrators pass code, because after all, he doesn't use computers. So I was on last night learning things." Buffy finishes solemnly. "So what did you learn?" Willow asks after a moment. Buffy looks back and forth, through the window in the door to make sure no one's nearby. Willow leans in, expecting Buffy to whisper something. Instead, Buffy makes some vague, yet oddly specific hand motions in mid- air involving curved fingers and some tongue motions. "Oh." Willow says simply, getting the full ramifications, after a few seconds. "Yea," Buffy replies shyly. "It's about intimacy, remember?" Willow starts to ask something else, but Buffy cuts her off. "Willow?" "Um yes, Buffy?" "This is one of those moments where you have to make a decision. If the next words out of your mouth, involve any sort of question as to what I enjoy, or what's Faith like in bed, I need you to decide how good of friends we reeeallly are. How much do you want me to share?" Willow stops, thinks for several minutes actually. Then finally responds, "Maybe not everything. (Sheepish grin) But just tell me this, I've been thinking about Oz, sex you know? We could die tomorrow! But there are things to consider, like his wolf and stuff. So, sex. Is it really worth it?" Buffy uses her very same hand she just previously used to make certain gestures with, making Willow vaguely uncomfortable as she strokes her face and says, "Oh, HELL yes it is."

_Tuesday 3:22 P.M (26 hours until ascension)._

Faith was packing things up in her apartment in a hurry, and didn't even notice the knock on the door. "How're you doing sport?" Faith stood back up from being bent over her bed, and spun around. It was Mayor Wilkins. "Hey, boss. You know me, five by five." She said nervously, her arms were shaking and she tried crossing them over breast, then brushed her hair back and let them fall to her side instead. The mayor walked on in and examined a spot on the carpet where, not twenty-four hours ago, Buffy and Faith had dusted two vamps that had walked in on them. "Well Faith, I see you packing, so I'll assume you're planning a trip after the ascension?" "Oh yea," Faith said, getting into her grove now, with the lying. "I thought, I don't know, maybe cross country or something? I always wanted to see England. I imagine all the little shops would be fantastic!" "Ah, Yes. Good old Europa. I was originally from there. Did you know? (Faith shook her head) Oh yes! Fabulous place." The mayor said as he waved his hand around. "This was before everyone wanted to start settling in the "New World" back in the, what was it? Um, nineteen hundreds I'd say." Mayor Wilkins picked up a snow globe off of one of Faith's shelves, and tossing it up and catching it repeatedly, sat down on the corner of Faith's bed. All of the sudden, he pointed right at Faith. "Say, have I ever told you about my father, Frank?" She shook her head again, not daring to speak. "He was a street peddler. I know! I know!" (Laughs) "Human by the way. Oh yea," He breathes out a sigh. "Used to push his little cart, selling all sorts of odds and ends up one street and down another. Clothes in tatters, he used to have this cap he always wore. His "Lucky cap" he used to call it. It was like a baseball cap these days, but simpler in design. Oh man, I wish I'd kept it after I killed him. Such fond memories. Anywhoo!" The mayor got up, putting down the snow globe and clapped his hands together. "You don't need to listen to an old fossil like me ramble on about the good days." He said laughing with that smile of his. For just a moment, Faith felt like her old self again. Just sitting back and listening to her boss go on about simpler times. He walked back over to the spot. "I tell ya Faith, once you sell your soul and start down that path to power, that's what my father always used to call it. Once you start down that shiny wide road, you get all kinds of cool things." He said with a smile. "Like enhanced sense of smell for one thing. I can smell disintegrated carbons right here. Huge pile too. Must have been, what? Two vampires? Or one fat one?" He asked with the same smile. "Um. Two." Faith answered. She was so screwed. "Aww shoot!" He said with another hand wave. "Don't worry about it. But I did want to ask one thing though. Did these guys walk in on you unannounced Faith? I won't have my staff bothering you or making you unconformable Faith. Sit down. I only ask, because the same senses that let me detect dusted vamps, also tells me there was a fight here. A big mother of a fight. Are you okay?" He walks over and puts a hand to her face, to check her for cuts and bruises. "Yea fine boss. You know me, nothing I can't handle." Faith says, as he walks over to the window. "Aww Shoot! The lamp that was here. It broke in the fight, didn't it? Man I loved that thing, picked it out special for you on the internet." "I'm sorry," Faith apologized. "It was really ugly. I might have smashed into my opponent's face." "Well that's okay. I only got it cause it reminded me of one I bought from this fellow, Nickola Tessla. Back in nineteen thirty five. He told me if I flipped it on and off in the right sequence, I could summon meteors down from the sky." He laughed sadly. "Crazy bastard." The mayor turned around. "I tell you Faith, the first time you hear a truly insane person try to sell you a nonexistent doomsday device, hear him start ranting about how the world will soon be his. Oh sure, I coulda killed so fast, but I tell you Faith, there was something so, pure, about his lunacy. I just didn't have the heart. The world's worse off without more dreamers like him. I tell ya." He walked closer. "And speaking of delusional speech givers how's Buffy?" Faith stiffened, and stopped breathing. The mayor made a face of disgust and waved his hand as if to smack her across the face.

"Oh God! Seriously Faith? I'm not threatening you and her, well not you anyway. Haven't you realized you're the closest thing I have to a daughter?" Faith couldn't help it. Despite what she promised Buffy, her eyes started welling up at the thought of killing this man. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Come here." Faith walked over and Mayor Wilkins wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. But only for a minute. Then she was alright. "You okay now sport?" Mayor Wilkins asked, showing genuine concern. "No matter what they say, there's nothing wrong with a little emotion Faith. Never be afraid to let it out. Just promise me one thing. Don't let this Twin Flame scenario change you, okay?" He asked with fatherly concern all over his face. She looked up surprised. He sat down on her bed again and patted a spot next to him. She sat. "Didn't think I knew about it, did you?" He said with his old smile. "Well shoot. I always aim to learn the dark truths about any organization I might go up against Faith. I assume you've heard about what happened to the last group of lovers?" She nodded. "Giles told us all. He made sure they weren't informed about me and Buffy." He smiled and shook his head. "Good man that Rupert. If he wasn't my enemy, I'd almost like him. Still woulda killed him of course when the time came for it, but I might of felt bad inside, you know?" Faith smiled. "Yea, he's pretty cool for an old guy. Like you." "Did Giles tell you about the co-dependency problem?" "Yes sir" "Aww call me Mayor! Ha ha ha ha" "Yes mayor. He said I just have to remember why I love Buffy, not just the fact that I do." "Okay then. You do that Faith and remember, just because I may not have this crocodile grin anymore, doesn't mean I don't love you any less. Okay? In fact," He slapped his hands together, startling Faith. "Tell you what. When I ascend, I'll eat the students and faculty, but I'll leave Buffy alone, oh alright! I'll add in that Xander and Willow chick too. That way, when this is all over, you'll still have a human family to fall back on." "Throw in Buffy's mom too, and you have a deal. She's tough, but fair." Faith said, putting her head on the mayor's shoulder. "Done." He said after only a moment. "Just remember Faith, I know you'll probably be trying to kill me, but whether you succeed or not, I'll still be proud of you." "Thanks mayor." Faith smiled sadly. No matter what happened tomorrow, she'd side with Buffy. But it was a shame the mayor had to be so evil. "Why don't you leave now Faith? I'll pack things up for you sport. I'm sure your girlfriend needs a little TLC too, ya know?" He smiled that smile again as she left. Yes sir tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	3. Graduation Day, the war to come out

_Tuesday 2:47 P.M (25 hours until ascension)._

Buffy should not be here. Of all the horrors she had faced as a slayer, as human with a soul. Nothing, NOTHING, was as scary as being here. The woman's locker room at Sunnydale high. As Buffy stood by her locker, frozen in the process of changing, it occurred to her for the first time, just how much nudity there was here. It would be fine if she was straight, if she was freshly sexed up by her lover, Faith, it would be fine if she hadn't slayed a vampire last night. But she wasn't, she wasn't recently enough, and she had. As Faith would say, she had the whole H & H thing going on. The vampires that the two of them had slayed last night_, after_ wonderful, hot sex, had got her urges going again. Then from there, straight to the library, to talk with the scoobies. It had never occurred to her, she should probably skip 7th period gym. Also, a little interesting fact, with the enhanced slayer senses, Buffy could smell sweat, freshly clean delicious skin, and sex everywhere. Most probably weren't consciously thinking about sex, but Buffy could smell it. In fact, the only thing that was keeping her from losing her mind was the fact that Buffy didn't find any of her fellow students attractive. Buffy never thought she'd ever be quite so glad that she was A) shallow, and B) that beauty really was over glamorized in the magazines and on the porn videos.

The only real problem, were the cheerleaders. Those whose interests naturally led themselves to being nubile, flexible, with long legs and athletic bodies. Another bad thing was that Cordelia Chase, chose today of all days, to stand around in her underwear and a sports bra, and engage Buffy in conversation about exercise and fitness. "You see Buffy; I've been working this new routine where I run everywhere even though I own a car. I think it's really helping my stomach. What do you think?" Cordelia showed off her stomach to Buffy, who was nervous to see it looked very well sculpted indeed. "Oh yea Cordy, your stomach looks fantastic!" Buffy had a sudden image of herself licking Cordelia's stomach up and down slowly, to check out how firm it really was. Cordelia was fortunately, as usual, completely oblivious to Buffy's almost little mini meltdown, and just kept on talking. "So I've been thinking your muscles in your arms and legs look pretty well defined. Is that a slayer trait, or do you do something special?" Buffy froze completely, as Cordelia innocently slid her fingers over Buffy's arm. "Uh, I do mixed martial arts training in my spare time, to you know keep in shape." Buffy said, suddenly distracted. Harmony was standing just behind Cordelia, appraising her backside with her eyes. As Buffy watched, and Cordelia ranted something about gym prices, Harmony slid her fingers over Cordelia's shoulder, and licked her lips as she sighed sadly. Buffy didn't need her hyped up senses to be able to see Harmony was overflowing with the sex chi. "Um, excuse me Cordelia; I need to have a talk with Harmony here." Buffy said suddenly. Cordelia was in the middle of talking about boys, and Harmony looked up, startled at her name suddenly being called. "Okay. Talk to you later Buffy." Cordelia said happily and went over to take her shower. Fortunately, the showers were all private, unlike what teenage boys probably believed. They didn't have to shower together, Buffy was thankful of this, as she pulled Harmony by the hand into an unused stall. Harmony puled free and stood in the private shower with Buffy, her arms crossed over her breast, looking mildly annoyed. "Good God!" Buffy suddenly thought. Why hadn't she ever noticed before that Harmony was totally stacked? Yet her stomach was tight… Buffy shook herself out of her reverie and puled Harmony back in just as she was sneaking back out. "Look Buffy," Harmony said in a whisper to her. "I get it okay? I recognize the look on your face, but I'm not interested in having sex with you right now." Harmony said all of this very matter of fact like, and Buffy was lost, "Uh, what?" Harmony made a face, like she was going to have to speak slowly to her. "Look, I know you saw me with Cordy, and I recognize your face as you came in here. Is this your first time around half naked women after coming out to your friends, hopefully?" Buffy realized Harmony was trying to be nice. She thought _she _was the problem!

"No, no Harmony. Well yes actually, how do you do it? And how long have you been a, been a…" Buffy was still having trouble saying that word out loud. "A lesbian? About since I was five and was watching kid shows on TV. Then we had this French maid, who never wore underwear, and bent over a lot and I was all like, "Hell yea!"" She said all this with her usual happy smile. Buffy couldn't help but wonder how long she had harbored a crush for Cordelia. "But why the sneaking around?" Buffy asked. "I mean, come on! Look at yourself, you're gorgeous!" She hadn't meant to say it quite that forwardly, but it was true. The girl was rocking a blue sports bra, and all Buffy could think about at that moment was tearing it off her. Harmony flushed with embarrassment from Buffy's compliment. "Oh! W well in that case, I guess we could make out, if you feel that strongly I mean." She gave Buffy a nervous smile. "No! I mean, yes, I'd find it really great to kiss you Harmony, but why not just tell Cordy? I mean the worst she could do is say no. There are plenty of other women who would say yes at the drop of a hat for someone that looks like you." "Yea, but none at this school. Trust me, I've looked." Harmony looked really sad, Buffy extended a hand out.

"I do have a girlfriend Harmony, but maybe just a kiss?" Buffy leaned in and slid her tongue into Harmony's mouth. She tasted nice and sweet. After a few moments, Harmony pushed her away. "I won't let you ruin it if you really do have a girlfriend Buffy," Harmony said all serious. "But, I could give you some info, you know?" Buffy was happy that Harmony had pulled away. She wasn't sure she could have. "Sure what's up?" Harmony leaned in and whispered in her ear, "There's this place. Larry's place. Best Italian cuisine in town," Buffy thought this was an odd thing to whisper, but it was Harmony. But unfortunately, she wasn't done yet. "It's also a sex shop." She backed up and let that sink in. She couldn't believe it, but Buffy had to ask. "Harmony, why does a sex shop sell the best Italian cuisine in town?" Harmony looked puzzled for a moment. "I'm not sure, no surprise or whatever, but I just don't get finance. Larry told me the place used to be a subway or something. Anyway, he kept the meat slicer's and stuff, and sells the subs to supplement his income he said. Like I said, there's not many of us in Sunnydale. Most people just go in for the subs, so you can use that as code, you know if anyone asks. But if you come out with a large bag, they're gonna stare. So keep your purchases small." She said this last piece of advice with a smile, and Buffy couldn't help smiling too. Harmony was far more interesting than she had ever previously believed.

_Tuesday 4:35 P.M (23 hours until ascension)._

As Rupert Giles and Xander Harris walked into the library for their meeting, Buffy, Faith, and Willow were already there, feet propped up and eating subs. Faith reached into a little black plastic bag on the table, and lobbed a plastic wrapped sub at Giles and Xander. "Head's up dude! Both of them caught them and unwrapped the Italian subs as they sat down. "Bloody marvelous! Buffy, where on Earth did you buy these? They're fantastic!" Giles said after a moment. "Yea B, where yo?" Faith asked. Buffy turned towards Faith, a guilty, yet satisfied expression on her face. "I'll give you the address later okay? Later!" she pretended to cough as she spoke. More importantly, she confessed about the kiss, and her involvement with Harmony. "Really, Harmony's a lesbian?" Xander asked curious. Everyone was also curious. "Yea guys," Buffy replied. "I think she really needs to keep her secret. I got the feeling from the way she talked, that her parents would do something if they found out. Something not of the good." "It's okay B," Faith said after a moment. "With this entire new thing between us, and the whole ascension thing, I think we're kinda in forgiving mode at the moment. But it was just a kiss right? No lasting emotions or hand massages or anything?" "No," Buffy shook her head quickly, wanting to make that clear, so clear, that she gave herself a mini headache for a moment. "Just a kiss, I felt so bad about her having to go through with this all alone. But it was just a kiss." Buffy smiled, glad that was cleared up. "Good." Giles said with finality. "The last thing we need is mixed emotions to divide us at so close a point to the zero hour." Buffy stood up. "I believe Faith and I should patrol tonight. With any luck, we'll kill of some of the mayor's vampire soldiers before tomorrow." "Excellent. We'll meet tomorrow morning, first thing, to go over final preparations." They all got up and left.

_Wednesday 6:18 A.M (07 hours until ascension)._

"And that's my plan guys. What do you think?" Buffy sat at the usual table in the library. "That depends, is there a crazier plan?" Xander asked. "You think it's impossible?" Buffy asked. "We didn't say that. I might. But not yet." Giles replied while cleaning his glasses. "That's the craziest plan I've ever heard." Cordelia said. "We attack the mayor with humus." Oz threw in. "I stand corrected." "Just trying to keep things in perspective." "I appreciate that." Cordelia answered. "I do however; believe it's the only plan that can work." She went on to add. "Hey Cordelia, how's Harmony?" Buffy asked. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen her since you took her aside yesterday. What was that about anyhow?" Everyone looked at Buffy. "She just looked troubled. I found out recently, that her dad may be in trouble. She's been worried. You're taking off after graduation right? You should go find her, don't want to miss her." Buffy replied as truthfully as possible. _(Her father actually was in trouble. He was a drug smuggler for the Irish mafia, but more on that later). _As Cordelia left to find Harmony, Buffy turned to the group. "I'm gonna need all of your help here guys, especially you Xander. You're kinda my point man in this. "Okay," Xander said. "What's up?" "Soldier training, you still remember it?" "Ooh. Rocket launcher?" "Rocket Launcher's not gonna get it done. It took a volcano to kill one of these things last time." "Buffy, all this is going to depend on your ability to control the mayor, how do you plan to do it?" Everyone looked at Buffy again. Except Faith, she smiled. "Faith and I took care of it last night." She said, looking a little embarrassed. "All night long B and I took care of it!" Faith said with a smile.

_Wednesday 3:28 P.M __Ascension__. (Give or take a few minutes)._

It was nice weather outside. Everyone was sitting in neat orderly rows, dressed in red. Then the mayor got up to the podium and did the most evil thing imaginable, he planned to give his entire speech prior to ascending. He failed! As he apologized, showing off his twenty-two flash cards worth of speech he wouldn't be giving, he got ready. The mayor changed into a giant serpent, easily indistinguishable from some ancient prehistoric dinosaur. The parents and staff ran, but at all the students rose and threw off their robes to reveal children ready to become adults, adults wielding weapons as Buffy screamed, "NOW!"

Xander stood up and called out squadrons of flame units, first wave, and bowmen, respectively. Principal Snyder found this simply unacceptable, but he was soon eaten, so no one gave a shit. As the vampire pincher army retreated from the fire arrow firing bowmen, who were also retreating, they ran into Faith and Wesley, leading an army of soldiers and demon hunters, all armed to the teeth. All the remaining students ran towards the vampires, but Buffy stayed behind. "Hey!" she called, and got Richard's attention. The serpent turned. She looked up into his creepy scaly face without fear. "Hey it's me, the lesbian whore that stole your precious Faith! Want to know what we did last night? We fucked all night long! Man, is her tongue flexible, or what?" Buffy threw off her graduate robe to reveal absolutely nothing. She was completely nude, and smelly. (Faith made sure to give her an oil change all over, as she called it, just twenty minutes beforehand). Smelling the sin, and hating the bitch that stole his would be daughter from him, He chased, and Buffy ran like a greased pig. Richard chased, smashing right through walls, as Buffy ran nude, her body bouncing uncomfortably as she ran, careful not to slide or fall as the sweat and adrenaline was making her feet wet. On the upside, Buffy's sweating made the aroma of fresh sex, violence, sweat and lust unmistakable, driving the serpent into a foaming frenzy. This is why he never questioned it as she led him to the library. Like her many speed exercise trials for training before, Buffy flipped over the railings separating the different levels of the library, ultimately covering her head as she jumped through the window, which had no glass. (Removed earlier. She's naked remember? Giles isn't a sadist you know!) As she ducked, rolled, spun and crouched beside Giles, he pushed the plunger, and all Hell broke loose.

Once properly clothed again, Buffy and Xander walked along, Xander making small talk, Buffy looking for Faith. "She made it through the fight, she's just probably also lost, looking for you in this smoke. Heh heh." He laughed without any real joy. Having so many people die or almost die can take that from you. Giles stopped by to hand Buffy a scroll he'd saved. He wanted to make observations, but Buffy could only process, "Fire bad, tree pretty". So he went off to see about Wesley. As she turned to walk somewhere else, she froze. There was Faith, standing between two fire trucks. They just stood and looked at each other for a moment, Buffy unsure of how Faith still felt about her, all things considered. Then she ran. Faith's Brunet waves bouncing as she ran towards Buffy, sweeping her up in her arms, and spinning her around like the end of an old black and white romance movie. She swept Buffy backwards off her feet and they kissed. Pulling Buffy back up, all Faith could do was stare and smile. In her own way, she felt like Buffy was her prize for surviving. She got to spend more time with the love of her life.

Everyone was gathered at one street corner. They said their parts, Oz pointed that they had survived high school. Then they all went separate ways to get sleep and whatever.

However, over at pier 39, vampires were gathering around an industrial super oil tanker. This one was empty, it's cargo yet to arrive. Trick walked out from one of the storage containers being used as protection from the sun. "Damn it, he's late. Sun's going to come back soon." There was a huge slithering sound. "Ahh. Mr. Trick, how nice to see you again." Came a hokey like voice from the giant serpent. "Mr. Mayor. Good to see you. Heard some mighty huge explosions from over in the high school area." "Please Mr. Trick, call me Richard. Hehahahaha. No, I told you I'd survive." "How? If you don't mind me asking. I mean, I'd expect the slayers to notice if their enemy's body wasn't in the wreckage." The serpent nodded its head at Trick's logic. "That's very true. This is why I hired a sorcerer. Works for this funky law firm, Wolfram & Heart. Just good people over there I tell you. No everything that Miss Summers saw was absolutely real. Up until she streaked naked through the school. I'll admit the smell of Lust and sin, the fact that she flaunted her defiling my Faith, hoo boy! That got me pretty steamed under the collar to be sure. But about halfway through the halls, she went straight and I turned left. What she smelled burning were the freshly skinned hides of about thirty thousand snakes, compliments of Wolfram & Heart. And what she saw following her was a mighty fine collection of modern smoke and mirrors." The serpent laughed at his own humor. Mr. Trick nervously looked up at the sky again. Still dark. "Look, all your possessions you can still use are in the cargo bay. With all due respect, let's move it, before the sun comes back. Shall we?" "Truer words Mr. Trick. Truer words." With that, the giant serpent moved up the ramp and into the cargo area.

Now we get to some of the other characters, what happened to Harmony? Cordelia? Angel? Snyder?

So sit back and enjoy.

_SNYDER-_ He's dead. Suck it!

_CORDELIA & HARMONY-_ After her talk with Buffy, Harmony went straight home. All the way, she thought about Buffy's words, how she should tell Cordelia about her crush. How she knew Cordelia was straight. How she used to tongue fuck Cordelia in her sleep during sleep overs in junior high. Well, maybe not that part. But definitely the rest! When she got home, she went all over the house looking for what she needed, a simple pencil and paper. Like most rich families, this was harder to find than you might think. Once finally found, she started to write. Not type, not make a phone call. She wrote longhand. She figured her longtime best friend deserved that much. After an entire day's worth of writing, starting over, many times, and finally finishing it, she delivered it too Cordelia's parent's house. To her father, telling him it was, "Super important she reads this." Her father swore he would personally give it to her. He meant it too. As he was about to go to jail for tax evasion and he wanted his daughter to love him so she'd visit him in jail. She never would. But he delivered it later that evening, about halfway through the fight. (Cordelia wasn't there because she was looking for Harmony at the mall). Seconds after reading what Harmony had wrote, first shocked! Then sympathetic, she stormed off for the airport. Harmony had left for the airport earlier, as she said she would in her letter. Only after swiping her father's gold card of course though. Her father was really rich. This was because he smuggled drugs for the Irish mafia in New York. The only reason Harmony even lived in Sunnydale, was to keep her as far from the mafia in New York as possible, because he loved her so very much. He didn't want her to turn out anything like him. He needn't have worried. Cordelia managed to find Harmony just as she was about to board a flight to Europe, and they ran to each other just like in an old movie, then Cordelia slapped Harmony. It was creepy to know her best friend had been thinking about her that way. (Thankfully, she would never learn about the real reason why Cordelia had thought she had a case of hyper sexual dream syndrome in Junior high. She had thought it was too many hours staring at cute guys in commercials before bed! Ohhh Harmony. Tisk tisk tisk). After having a deep talk about the meaning of friendship, they agreed to run away together for the summer, and Harmony pulling out her father's gold card, bought Cordelia a first class ticket to Europe with her. The spent the whole summer backpacking, visiting the scenic towns and shops, running away from vicious squirrels in the forest, laughing and making a travel video with a camcorder.

At the end of the summer, each took a copy of their travel video, and went their separate ways. Harmony continued traveling through Europe on her father's gold card, until she met Abby. Abby's father was a pilot and therefore Abby could fly anywhere for free. Thus began a six month journey of having crazy awesome lesbian sex on just about every continent, under waterfalls, inside caves and swanky hotels, and even under the full moon outside in the grass one night. (She woke up the next morning lying outside nude with a cricket in her hair, but otherwise thoroughly satisfied). In the end, the pilot talked his daughter out of dating Harmony by bribing her with a shiny new caaaarrrr! Oh well, she continued traveling, through France now, until one day two years later when in America again, she took a job as a camp counselor at a wilderness high school for disobedient youths of snobby rich parents. After just three months, she fell in love and ran away with one of her charges. A young woman named Laura. A lesbian hippy chick with dark hair with green highlights and a talent for magic. They traveled the world, Harmony burned her father's gold card at long last, (she didn't need it anymore) and eventually bought a permanent room in a three hundred year old cabin / ski resort in the frosty mountains of Canada. They eventually moved back to England where Laura's parents were members of a powerful clan of witches. This is how she would be reintroduced to Willow and then Buffy several years later. But that's another story.

As for Cordy, she went off to L.A. and tried to be a TV star. It didn't go well. The only thing that kept her smiling, were the hand written letters she kept getting from Harmony as she traveled. Eventually she ended up at a vampire's private home, where she was rescued by Angel. The first in a long set of events that eventually would lead her to become a high priestess serving in the higher realms under the Gods that made up the "Powers that Be" themselves. And speaking of Angel…

_ANGEL-_ In a random abandoned building in L.A. It was quiet. Then the walls lit up white, the room shook and for the second time in a year, a large naked man fell from the ceiling. This time he wasn't crazy, so he felt it when he landed. It hurt a lot. As he got dressed with clothes that were strangely provided, a man approached. "Hey there Angel. That looked like it hurt. Name's Doyle. How are you doing today?" The Irish demon hybrid walked over to greet him, but Angel grabbed him. "Where am I? "Where's Buffy?" "Outside of your reach boy." Doyle said with a sad smile and a shake of his head. "She's with her other half right now. You no longer fit her world. If you try to go back, they'll kill you man." Angel shook his head again. "No. She's just under this Twin Flame thing. I can break it. It's why she, killed me. I'll save her." "I hate to tell you this Angel. But I was actually talking about the PTB. They're the ones that brought you back, and they can take you away too. As for the Twin Flame scenario. It doesn't exist man." "What? But the counsel! The records?" Angel screamed. Nothing made sense. "All lies Angel." Doyle said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Think about it man, four hundred years ago, two slayers fall in love. Shouldn't be alive together but something happens, something like what happened to Buffy, and two meet at a crossroads. Fall in love. The hardest part is opening up and admitting to something as strange as same sex love back then right? So the PTB makes up a legend, "Oh the Twin Flame! We're destined for each other! Let's just go with it!"" Doyle drinks his beer while Angel ponders this. "So if there's no curse, then I can win her back!" Doyle puts down his beer angrily. "No moron! Look damn it, there was no curse, no not really. But it did exist on the level that it made both Buffy and Faith admit to their feelings. After that, it's all sex, and dates and roses and candy, ain't it? There's nothing to win at all! Look, the Chinese have this saying about finding your other half. Buffy's found hers. A perfect circle reflects everything, including a delusional ex that's too thick for his own good!" Angel glares at Doyle. "Hey, don't blame me man! I'm just the messenger. Speaking of messages, here you go. You have two choices, you can make a difference here and save some lives, or you can try and run back, and I guarantee you won't even make it thirty feet, before being struck down by Devine lightening. Make a choice." "Seems like I don't really have one. I'll follow you." "Good man! This way." Doyle walks off around the corner to the main room. Angel looks back just once. He stares in the direction of Sunnydale as hard as he can. He knows she can feel his presence. He tells her, he'll be back. Just wait.

_BUFFY & FAITH-_ Buffy stared ahead. She _could_ feel it. She needed…..Popcorn. Light butter to be specific. It was all that was missing. Faith was staying here overnight, her mom was cool with it, and they were about to sit down and watch old romance movies. So with any luck, by halfway through, she'd be eating her lesbian lover's juicy pussy. She paused for a moment. Lesbian lover. She smiled; she was finally thinking and getting ready to say it out loud. "Score!" She punched the air as she pulled out a bag of the right type and tossed it in the microwave. "B, are you coming in or what?" Faith called from the living room. "Oh, I'm cuming all right!" she called back. As she pulled out the hot popcorn bag, she sang, "All night long, all night, all night long, all, err?" She stopped shimming her hips and singing as she came into the living room. Her mother was sitting in one of the chairs. Faith looked both mortified, and also was smiling and showing off her dimples. "Umm, I'm sorry mom?" Buffy said hesitantly with a little sheepish grin. Her mother just smirked. "It's alright Buffy. You make a cute couple. I was young too once. Just behave or I'll have to rethink letting Faith stay here alright?" Buffy nodded and asked, "Any popcorn mom?" Another sheepish grin. "Sure, bring it over here. You guys can share the couch." Buffy did as her mother asked, then walked over, and climbed into Faith's embrace on the couch. Joyce pressed play, and "Gone with the Wind" came on the TV. Buffy wasted no time in turning her head into the crevice between Faith's shoulder and her head, and gently began licking her neck. Slowly, stroke, stroke, stroke. Faith smiled and pulled her arms tighter around Buffy until they were cupping her breast firmly. Buffy breathed out slowly, and just enjoyed the evening immensely.

_So that concludes this story. Buffy and Faith would have quite a long time before any more horrible things happened, spending the long hot summer nights, having wild sex, in and out of Buffy's bed…OH SHIT! I, THE NARRATOR DIDN'T JUST JINX THEM DID I? (A loud click can be heard echoing across the universe as if the roller number dials of a giant clock just flipped over)._

_(T minus_ _6 months, 22 days, 17 hours, 52 minutes, and 42 seconds till Adam wakes up)._

_AWW DAMN IT !_


End file.
